Log 26
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs 3/19/2012 07:05 PM 7.1.0 Creaky Fields Shark doesn't like the Creaky Fields, and for good reason too, the footing is downright treacherous! Still its part of his patrol route so here he is, taking it slow and easy. The Outpost was just ahead of Shark, not far away at all. Maybe five hundred meters. It was built here for... what purpose, nobody knew. Supplies were kept inside - rations and equipment - as they kept watch. Soon the sounds of seeker engines could be heard, especially that of Starscream, the Decepticon Aerospace Commander. He is in his tetrajet mode. He appears to be headed directly towards the Autobot Shark as he moves towards the outpost. "Attack!" is screamed by the commander though he has not gotten into range to fire just yet. Magnum picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 . Magnum rolls a 19! Ramjet quickly folds and shifts into his white Seeker mode. The cool transformer sound occurs in the background. Ramjet flies off of Starscream's wing and begins his attack run! "You got it Boss!" He emits a cackle as his laser fire strafes the ground! Magnum has no trouble with the Creaky Fields, as the loud whir of his propeller keeps him aloft well above the treacherous footing underneath. Red blips on Magnum's internal radar systems indicate trouble ahead already. <> Magnum's comms come a few seconds too late as Ramjet had the first say with his laser fire. Starfire 's voice comes up on the radio. <> The pink and red Autobot steps out of the outpost, pistol in hand. She doesn't look eager to fight, taking cover by the nearest barricade. Shark saw the blips on his scanners too, already moving a bit more quickly and attempting to stay out of the line of fire. <> he comms. Starscream continues on his course for Shark and lets his lasers fire directly towards him. "Die Autobot!" the sound of his voice can be heard as he kicks in his thrusters to blast away after the attack. Starscream attacks Shark with Ranged and MISSES! Ramjet follows Starscream's lead and lines up a strafing run on Magnum. "Join your friend in the All Spark Auto-SCUM!!!" Ramjet's undercarriage rifles proceed to pour laser fire towards Magnum. Ramjet attacks Magnum with Ranged and HITS! Magnum's armor buckles but remains functional. Starfire peeks out of her hiding spot as Starscream flies by, firing at Magnum. "Not yet! I'll keep all I can from being scrapped by you!" she exclaims as she fires her laser pistol a few times at Starscream. Starfire attacks Starscream with Ranged and MISSES! Ramjet's laser fire blasts Magnum with ease. The large 'Bot isn't exactly the fastest of Mechs. Magnum's propeller continues to whir as he tries to maneuver himself behind some better cover. "We will never give in to the likes of you, Decepticon." Magnum turns his cannon around on the swivel as he lines up his shot. -BLAM!- The concussive sound echoes as Magnum fires a return cannon blast at Ramjet. Magnum attacks Ramjet with Ranged and HITS! Ramjet's armor failed to protect him against Magnum's attack. Shark dodges the attack easily as he swings up his rifle and targets the Air Commander, he waits for the right moment then let's loose with a shot. Shark attacks Starscream with Ranged and MISSES! There were multiple people firing at Starscream though he was able to evade both attacks. He turns around to make a second pass. The time he starts shooting at the ground before Shark, trying to lead up to the bot. He was not really paying much attention to Ramjet's battle at the moment. Starscream attacks Shark with Ranged and HITS! Shark's armor buckles but remains functional. Ramjet gets nailed by Magnum's return cannon fire which blasts a hole through his fuselage. "That tears it!" He banks sharply and then kicks his engines into full gear as he makes a beeline towards Magnum, nosecone FIRST! Ramjet attacks Magnum with Unarmed and HITS! Magnum's armor buckles but remains functional. Starfire winces as Magnum and Shark both suffer hits. And while the femme doesn't really try to draw attention away from them (they are professionals after all) she does keep firing, and still at Starscream. "Go away! You won't get anything from this!" Starfire attacks Starscream with Ranged and MISSES! Magnum continues to get pelted by Ramjet's laser fire, the sound is of the clang on Magnum's thick armor hull. -Clang! cling! cling! "This Energon does not belong to you, Decepticon. It belongs to all Cybertronians!" Magnum exclaims continuing to slowly maneuver his position. Magnum swivels his cannon around again; it sure is convenient that Magnum's cannon is configured so it has complete 360 degree rotation as well as elevation control. Hydraulics activate as he adjust the elevation for Ramjet's incoming nosedive and corresponding ascent, then -BOOOM!- Magnum's cannon fires yet again. Magnum attacks Ramjet with Ranged and HITS! Ramjet's armor failed to protect him against Magnum's attack. Shark mutters some sort of expletive as he gets tagged by a return shot from Starscream, he turns and follows the seeker with his pistol this time, a shot sent off after him. Shark attacks Starscream with Ranged and MISSES! Starscream again avoids both blasts though as he scans the battle, he notices Ramjet's predicament. The seekers commander changes his focus to Magnum and lets his lasers fire on the target. He would return to the other bots after the veteran was defeated. Starscream attacks Magnum with Ranged and HITS! Magnum's armor buckles but remains functional. Ramjet emits a cackle as he rams Magnum. His victory is short lived as Magnum plasters him again with the laser fire. "Ahhh slag..." His engines cough out smoke as he attempts to barrel roll. "Air Commander, systems failing..." Energon pours out of his numerous wounds and electricity dances across his armor. "AHHHHHHHH!" Ramjet emits his Decepticon Seeker Battle Cry as he loops again and attempts to ram Magnum once more. "DIE ALREADY!!! FOR THE EMPIRE!" Ramjet attacks Magnum with Unarmed and HITS! Magnum's armor buckles but remains functional. Clang, clang, clang clang, CLANG! Magnum's armor continues to get pelted from not one, but TWO Decepticons at once. His heavy armor seems to be in decent shape though. << I'm still holding out, Shark. What's your status? >> Magnum comms, before turning his attention again to the Decepticons in the sky. "Starscream! What low tactics." Magnum continues, "But it's about time you picked on someone your own size." Magnum says. He turns his cannon again on the swivel, pointing it towards Starscream. "Eat this." Magnum intones, before firing yet again with a concussive cannon blast. Magnum attacks Starscream with Ranged and MISSES! Shark is moving toward the post as quick as he can as he comms Magnum back, <> The young mech switches back to his rifle and takes his shot at the Air Commander. Shark attacks Starscream with Ranged and MISSES! Starfire watches as the Cons swarm Magnum. As she keeps firing, she radios to Magnum, <> Hopefully the radioing would not be picked up by any unfriendly forces. Starfire attacks Starscream with Ranged and MISSES! With Ramjet's systems failing and being out numbered three to one, Starscream knew it was only a matter of time before he ran out of energon. He was amazed at the pure beating Magnum had taken and how little it seemed to affect him. "Retreat!" Starscream commands Ramjet before he blasts his thrusters. Though the raid was a complete failure, there was no reason to lose people here. Ramjet engines continue to stall out as he bounces off Magnum's armor. "Commander....bugging out!" With that Ramjet follows behind Starscream his course more and more erratic. Magnum keeps his cannon pointed in the direction of Starscream and Ramjet's hasty retreat. "Leave, Decepticons. And never return." Magnum settles down as soon as the Decepticons are out of radar range. "Shark, perimeter report. Starfire, please conduct a preliminary check of my systems." Magnum centers himself, ready for the Decepticons to come back while Shark secures the perimeter. Shark finally reaches the outpost as the more injured of the two seeker appears to be heading out of here. "One for the home team." he murmurs, then inclines his head toward Starfire, then he looks over toward Magnum and scans the area thoroughly for any other little surprises. Starfire peeks out from behind her chosen cover as the Decepticons leave, then nods. "Alright." She makes her way quickly to Magnum, diagnostic tools sprout from her forearms as she scans Magnum to see if he is damaged. As she does, she smiles toward Shark. "Hey, you did not get blasted too badly this time." she says in a teasing tone. Category:Shark's Logs Category:Ramjet's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs Category:Magnum's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Shockwave's Logs Category:Soundwave's Logs Category:Save Cybertron TP